


Maybe It's The Popcorn Talking

by naps_before_exorcisms



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Arguable How To Train Your Dragon 2 spoilers, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_before_exorcisms/pseuds/naps_before_exorcisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Only two people in the movie theatre AU".</p><p>Nico knew that going to see How To Train Your Dragon 2 would be a somewhat awkward experience. It was supposed to be a kids movie after all, and he counted 17 as being a little old for kids movies. So he had been expecting some awkward looks from parents and their toddlers. He definitely hadn't expected the only other viewer in the theater to be another guy around his age. Another guy around his age who was pretty good looking, to say the least...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It's The Popcorn Talking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vox_vocis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vox_vocis/gifts).



“One ticket for How To Train Your Dragon 2, please.”

   Nico ignored strange look he got from the girl in the ticket booth, passing her his crumpled up dollar bills through the hole in the glass.

“Enjoy your show.”

   There was a hint of laughter in her voice as she spoke that Nico also did his best to ignore. Jason had that same hint of laughter in his voice when he told Nico to “enjoy himself” at the movie. _I will enjoy myself_ , he thought stubbornly. He really was excited for the movie. He had been a big fan or the first one. The soundtrack was awesome, not to mention the characters. He had especially liked Hiccup. He was an outsider, who came up with his best ideas on his own. Nobody understood him, or even tried to, until Hiccup was advancing in his dragon killing courses, and started being viewed as important. Kids movie or not, Nico had really connected with his character.

   A few moments later, a small popcorn in one hand and a Coca-Cola slushy in the other, Nico was walking into theater number 4. He stopped when he was inside and blinked, eyes adjusting to the darkness. His eyebrows raised when he could see clearly. He was surprised to find the theater completely empty. No parents with their toddlers, no strange looks... His surprise became relief and he picked a seat in the middle of the fifth row back, satisfied.

   He was just getting situated when he noticed movement at the entrance to the theater. He bit back a surge of disappointment until he finally turned to look at the newcomer. Another guy about his age stared back at him, Nico's surprise mirrored on his face. He had a box of Raisinets in one hand, the other containing his ticket. And even though the theater was dark, Nico had no problem seeing how attractive he was.

   They remained still like that for a moment, regarding each other with curious and slightly awkward stares. Then the newcomer-with hair so blonde it practically glowed in the dark- flashed Nico a shy half-smile.

"You like How To Train Your Dragon too, huh?" There was an almost nervous tone to guy's voice, like he was waiting for Nico to realize he had walked into the wrong theater or something, or to reply that he was only here because his younger sibling dragged him.

"Yeah," Nico replied, and watched as blondie's half-smile became a relaxed grin.

"I heard something big happens in this one," he mentioned, and Nico tensed a little bit.

"Don't spoil anything," he warned, and the blonde guy held up his hands in mock-defense.

"No spoilers from me. I avoided social media for a week so I wouldn't know anything."

"Oh. Good."

   They lapsed into silence that was a little bit uncomfortable. Blondie was still standing in the same place he'd been since he entered, and Nico could tell he was debating where to sit. Well they were the only ones in the theater, and he seemed nice enough...The new guy spoke before Nico could.

"Would you mind if I...? I mean, you seem cool, so-"

"I don't mind," Nico said, not really sure of what he was doing.

"Really...? Wow, okay. Cool. Sweet."

   _A cute blonde sitting next to you in an empty theater? W_ _hat's the worst that could happen?_ Nico thought to himself, stomach churning nervously. The blonde guy settled in the seat next to him, smiling warmly over at him.

"I'm Will, by the way."

"I'm Nico."

"Nice to meet you."

   The lights grew dim as the movie started.

 

                                                                                            *        *       *

 

"That was not okay," Nico decided.

  They walked out into the lobby of the theater together, tossing their trash away on their way.

"Not okay at all," Will agreed, shaking his head. "Don't get me wrong, the movie was great-"

"The _soundtrack-"_

"I _know_! I didn't think it could get better from the first one-"

"But _Stoic_!" Nico complained.

"Seriously. That was not cool," Will shook his head again as he spoke.

   They stopped talking for a minute to realize that they were outside of the theater. Will pulled his jacket closer to him and Nico shifted awkwardly. Time to go. They met eyes for a minute, and much like earlier, they sat regarding each other with wary curiosity.

"I was, um..." Will jutted a thumb over his shoulder. "I was going to go get some dinner, actually, if you wanted to...you know..."

Nico blinked a bit. He was asking him to get dinner together?

Maybe it was all of the popcorn talking, but Nico found himself nodding.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Ta Da! This is my first ever attempt at fanfiction, so hopefully it turned out well and you got some enjoyment out of it. Gotta love Solangelo, the little cuties. C:


End file.
